<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>For Her by CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120096">For Her</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines'>CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Tropes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warhammer 40.000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>30 Days of Tropes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Criminals, Crime AU, Discussion of Abortion, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Slightly - Freeform, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:55:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25120096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines/pseuds/CaptainOfTheKryptonSpacemarines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing ever went the way Roboute liked, not for long.</p><p>But for her, he'd endure anything and would do anything</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roboute Guilliman/Yvraine (WH40K)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>30 Days of Tropes [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>For Her</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Cato-” Roboute’s voice was stern, in and of itself a warning, but the clenching of his fists was the sign that Sicarius was treading on mighty thin ice “I will hear none of it”</p><p>“That is the truth-” Sicarius, for all his merit, stood straighter than he already had “It’s known far and wide, which will bring us problems with-”</p><p>“I couldn’t care less if those men in their pointy hats are upset that the wind didn’t bring them more whores for them to feast upon, much less if they’re bothered by-”</p><p>“They will come for you, Sire” Marneus spoke “And her”</p><p>“Yvraine is far more capable than anyone or anything they have alone, much more so with her crew”</p><p>“They’re more insidious than that and we know it. We all do-” Sicarius insisted “You have to at least keep the appearances or else they could start something, if not against us or them, against her people”</p><p>Roboute sat back in his chair, disgust and wrath barely contained under the surface of his face as he considered his Captain’s words: Cato Sicarius was right, he always was the bastard, and he would not see Yvraine’s people suffer because of these…these lesser men who thought they could tell him how live his life because of what? Some power they gained against the wishes of everyone while he was gone? While his Father sat crippled and unable to stop them?</p><p>Father had been so close to have it all. His Imperium- His criminal Empire that spanned as far as anyone who took breath lived and that controlled everything from the shadows- shattered by his treasonous sons and then forever lost as it fell upon itself and their once defeated enemies made a return, and then other factions joined the fray.</p><p>“Are we truly so weak that we cannot do away with them as my Father has wished since they first appeared?” He asked forlornly, more to himself than to his Captains.</p><p> “It’s not that we’re weak, but rather that we simply cannot afford it-” Titus tried to appease his superior “We could beat them, undoubtedly, but it would cost. And not just money: We’re already spread thin, even with the new guys you brought in, and every crew in town knows it.”</p><p>‘<em>That bastard couldn’t have picked a better time to come back</em>’ Roboute immediately thought of Szarekh and all his people coming back from the bottomless pit they had crawled into so long ago even his Father had forgotten about it.</p><p>With the force of a hammer, Roboute brought his arm down upon his desk in anger and frustration. There was nothing he hated more than being forced to do something, much more so going back on his word.</p><p>“I’ll-I’ll talk to her-” Roboute yielded, he knew better than to mistake a battle for the war. And there would be a war; he’d be dammed if there wasn’t “Marneus, can I trust you with her while I deal with these mongrels?”</p><p>“Naturally” Calgar answered as he reached inside his suit for his brass knuckles, brandishing the weapon –the scarlet metal with ostentatious faux-diamond incrustations shining like a disco ball- as his way of reassuring Roboute without saying a word.</p><p>“That’s one thing down at least, now as for the Tau-” Cato was interrupted by Cawl entering the room, and as always an awkward silence took over the room as he talked through his electrolarynx, a grin reminder of what awaited them if they kept smoking like they did.</p><p>“Good news or bad news?” Belisarius asked, the electronic quality of his voice vibrating all over the room like a nauseating pulse that only Roboute could withstand.</p><p>“Bad news first” Roboute was in a decent mood, all things considered, enough to not need the good ones first.</p><p>“The Xeno is here and she’s brought her people”</p><p>Roboute failed to train his emotions and he said while laughing</p><p>“Belisarius, I said the bad news first”</p><p>“Are they here legally? I can tell at least some of them aren’t, one of them doesn’t even seem to speak Gothic” As Belisarius started his usual diatribe, Roboute stood up and his imposing height was enough to get Cawl to falter in his rant enough that Guilliman was able to speak his mind.</p><p>“Excuse me, gentlemen. I have business to tend to”</p><p>“The best kind of business“Marneus japed and everyone snorted, even Belisarius.</p><p>Roboute left the room and his heart raced as he went to Yvraine.</p><p>He simply knew where to find her. It was their favorite spot under the starlight sky, away from the lives they led and the expectations and assumptions everyone had about them.</p><p>Here they could just be Bobby and Yv, or at least they could any other night.</p><p>Tonight, however, the world could not be staved off by the quietness of his ample garden.</p><p>She was sitting in the bench where they first kissed, her back to him and the fact she was wearing that red, backless dress he loved so much alerted him to even more bad news.</p><p>She, despite claims to the contrary, only wore that when she had difficult news to deliver or when she was in the mood for <em>that. </em>But had she been here for such a thing, she would’ve let him know to go to his bedroom as soon as she got here.</p><p>“Yv-” He called out, his voice a whisper that sounded too fragile for it to be the simple thing it tried to be “What’s wrong?”</p><p>“I don’t know, you tell me” Yvraine answered without looking at him, but as she did she patted the spot next to her and Roboute took the hint and sat down without much thought.</p><p>Sitting there, in the silence of the night, made Roboute too self-conscious of everything: Their height difference, the fact he was twice her width, her prosthetic arm, the bullet-proof vest he was wearing under his garments, the-</p><p>“I think I’m pregnant-” Yvraine broke the silence and Roboute’s heart stopped “and most of crew bailed out on me”</p><p>“How-How late are you?” Roboute tried to rationalize what he’d been told, as was his habit whenever faced with the unexpected.</p><p>“Almost a month now. Could be stress, but-” Yvraine gulped and looked away from him in a rare display of nervousness “What if I am?”</p><p>“Well, then, you are and we’ll deal with it” Roboute stated as a matter of fact, his voice dry and refusing to leave any hint of emotion, a signal of the rushing thoughts inside his head.</p><p>“How do you want to deal with it?” Yvraine retorted, her voice cold and the way she placed emphasis on ‘deal’ making the unspoken meaning in her question clear.</p><p>“That is for <em>you</em> to tell <em>me</em>, not the other way around” Roboute made the decision of not closing any path Yvraine wanted to take, verbally or otherwise.</p><p>“I was hoping you’d have an idea-” Yraine blurted out “or an order, for that matter”</p><p>“I’d never do that to you and we both know that” Roboute answered too swiftly for his denial to be understood as a clarification or a defense, and instead it came out more akin to a scornful whip, shaming her for even considering it and he realized so as soon as the words were spoken “And more importantly: You’re not that kind of woman, that would bow and bend to my whims, or those of any man. Are you truly this scared by the prospect of motherhood?”</p><p>“Not scared-” Yvraine squinted up at him, a warning sign “Doubtful”</p><p>“Of what?” Roboute stood up just to position in front of her and fall on his knees, his massive body denying her the possibility of looking anywhere or anything else “I can’t help you if I don’t know what you’d like help with”</p><p>“The life we lead isn’t one meant for children-” Yvraine spoke, her resolve clear in both her voice and her face “Not raising them, not having them, nothing. Look at your father, look at the lack of mine”</p><p>“Their lives are their own-” Roboute had always avoided comparing himself to His Father “We make ours and this is one of those moments when we choose what the next decades will be like: I’d love nothing more than to just see you swell with my child or to help you along the process of not going through the pregnancy, as long as you’re happy with the decision you make.”</p><p>“What can you do for me? Right now-” Yvraine fired the question, her meaning not quite clear to him “What can you say or do to make my mind about either choice?”</p><p>“I bought a ring-” Roboute confessed “I’ve had it for a month or so. I hate shotgun weddings as much as any other responsible man but I’ll do it for you if that’s what you want. I’ll be there for you and our child until my dying breath; and maybe even after, if you’re right about what awaits beyond death”</p><p>“You would?” Yvraine asked incredulous and Robout stood up and, as he started walking back to the manor with his mind resolved, he answered over his shoulder.</p><p>“Watch me do it gladly.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!! Let me know in the comments and please check out my other stories!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>